Attack On Rwby
by Equestrian Tales
Summary: This story takes place in the Attack on Titan universe with the Rwby characters. Along with the Rwby characters are a few of my OC's and my friends OC's. The characters do not have their semblances or special weapons to fight the titans with. Instead they have the Maneuver gear that the Attack On Titan characters use o battle the titans. This story shall get heartfelt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _The Breach Of Wall Maria_

Ruby skipped along the upper wall with a smile strewn across her face. She had recently been put into the scout regiment and was excited to be working with her sister and her friends. She stopped above the gate and took a deep breath overlooking the inner wall. She smiled and sighed a bit.

Yang walked over casually with a smile and put an arm around ruby. "Doesnt get better than this" Yang smiled looking over the city as well.

"Sis, its amazing up here. No yelling fighting or obnoxious kids." Ruby smiled and looked up at Yang.

"Need I remind you that you used to be an obnoxious kid?" Yang snickered a bit putting a hand on Ruby's head scruffing up her hair a bit.

"Hey! I'm not as annoying as Cardin at least!" Ruby fake pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but he is a good squad leader. Speaking of which, Weiss said we should go scouting later. To show you around outside the walls a bit, and to feed your curiosity." Yang smiled at Ruby knowing that's what she had always wanted. To go outside the walls.

"Really!? You mean we can go outside!?" Ruby smiled widely and happily.

"Sure do" Yang giggled

"YES!" Ruby squealed and jumped up in the air. "You're the greatest Yang!" she hugged her tightly.

"Ah don't mention it rube." Yang smiled and hugged her back. She looked outside the wall at the large open field. A thought crossed her mind and her eyes widened. 'What if Ruby isn't strong enough. What if she messes up. What if she dies.' she thought to herself. She started to sweat nervously.

"Well I'm going to go finish up the Cannon inspections I was sent to do. See yah sis" Ruby smiled and skipped off along the wall.

Pyrrha was sitting on the edge of the wall overlooking the city swaying her feet back and forth. Her red hair flowing in the wind ever so slightly, it was elegant and breathtaking. Yang decided to go and sit by her. She plopped down by her and sighed.

"What's wrong yang?" Pyrrha asked turning to face her.

"I'm just worried" Yang sighed shaking her hair out a bit.

"About ruby I'm guessing?" Pyrrha asked. Yang slowly nodded. "Don't worry Yang. Ruby may not be the smartest but she can hold her own."

Yang giggled a bit. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just being a big sister that's all."

"She'll be alright Yang. Im sure of it" Pyrrha smiled.

The sky suddenly got darker and Yang looked around confused. "Where did all the clouds come from?" Yang asked standing up.

"It wasnt this cloudy before." Pyrrha frowned looking up at the sky. "Why are those clouds swirling?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Swirling clouds? Something is definitely off" Yang drew her blades and cocked the trigger on them incase she needed to fire her grappling hooks. Weiss used her grappling hook to fling herself up to where Yang was.

"Yang! Is it just me or do you see that? And where is ruby and Blake?" Weiss asked putting a hand on her hip looking at Yang.

"Yes weiss I see the sky. Ruby is on inspections and I have no clue what the hell Blake is doing" Yang sighed. Almost right after Yang finished her sentence there was a large and loud flash of lightning in front of the wall. It smashed the ground and a massive cloud of smoke erupted over a large portion of the outer wall.

Yang froze with her mouth wide open. Her eyes open as far as they could go. Weiss had an eyebrow raised and Pyrrha was frozen in shock like Yang. "What the hell!" Yang shouted as loud as she could.

Ruby wasn't to far away from them. About two hundred feet on the wall to their right. Ruby's face was pale when she looked at the cloud of smoke. She saw somthing because she was on a different angel. "GET OFF THE WALL!" she shouted jumping and grappling to a building down below.

Weiss and Pyrrha grappled down without question. They could see from the expression on Ruby's face that whatever she saw was purely terrifying. Also they would rather not question it. Yang however stood still frozen. She was unable to move.

A large red hand slowly emerged out of the smoke and clamped onto the wall. Its palm was so large it could easily clamp around the top of the wall. "I-Is that a titan!?" Weiss looked wide eyed as well. "That's impossible! That means its hand must be over seven meters long!"

Mae and Shana, friends of Pyrrha and Yang, grappled to the building the three were standing on. "What's shakin bacon" Shana smirked when she landed.

"Not now Shana. Look at the wall…" Pyrrha said in a shaky voice.

"Why would I-" Shana was saying but then froze at the sight "Is that a hand!?"

"Wait!. Where is Sienna!?" Mae looked around frantically. "Oh No i lost her oh man oh man she is probably freaking out alone.." Mae turned and grappled onto a nearby building and hauled herself back in the direction she came.

"Heh. Those two lovebirds" Shana smirked. She then looked up at the wall and the hand clamped on the wall. "So, what we do about that?"

"I have no idea. Wait what's that noise?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow. About five seconds after she said that the gate of the wall smashed open. Rubel, Boulders and metal flew in different directions. A few boulders crushed people and some of the metal decapitating or impaling some. Yang was thrown off the wall by the force of the blow. She grappled to the side of the wall facing the city looking around the the destruction with wide eyes.

There was a mother and a daughter screaming because the father was crushed underneath ruble. A young boy walking around crying looking for hi parents. A woman lay coughing and bleeding on the ground with a large beam of metal through her stomach. Along with, many, many more people dead, grieving, or running. It was absolutely horrifying. Nothing like this had ever happened inside these walls.

Ruby wiped her eyes to clear whatever dust out so she could see. She looked at the wall and gasped. "There's a hole...in the wall." she said in pure terror and fear.

Mae had found Sienna who was crying rocking back and forth in an ally way. Mae knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sienna. Sweety, we have to go.."

"Dying...everyone is dying.." She cried out covering her eyes. Jaune and Sun grappled down next to the two.

"Titans are flooding the city we have to get behind wall Rose now before we can't!" Sun spoke with a commanding tone.

"What?! How!?" Mae asked turning to them.

"That..titan on the outside of the wall smashed through the gate, why do you think there is debris everywhere." Jaune sighed looking down the street.

Sienna hugged Mae's arm tightly. "God help us….."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Escape? Or Failure?_

Ruby grappled onto a wall and zoomed past a titan, she breached its neck with her blade downing it. Weiss fought with Ruby against the titans like a well oiled machine. Pyrrha stuck one of her grapples on a titans cheek and one on it's shoulder. She pulled towards the titan but another one grabbed her. Yang jumped off a building and spun slashing the titan's hand off releasing pyrrha. Pyrrha landed and grappled up to the titan slashing its neck taking it down.

"Don't die yet pyrrha" Yang smirked at her then turned and grappled to a wall.

Pyrrha nodded and turned to the wall. More titans flooding in. "There's too many we need to retreat!" Pyrrha shouted.

Ruby cut down a titan and stood on a building looking at the wall. "Whoa! Way to many!" Ruby backed up a bit.

"Let's get a move on there is no way we can take this many." Pyrrha gulped backing up. She turned and grappled to another building heading away from the wall as fast as possible. Quickly Weiss followed grappling to another titan heading towards the inner area and slicing its neck. Before it fell down she jumped off grappling to a building running on the roof following pyrrha.

Mae, Sienna, Jaune and Sun had already made it to the secondary wall heading to the inner side of wall Rose. another massive wall but smaller than Maria. The walls consisted of the outer wall Maria, a smaller wall quite a ways behind it, then behind that one was Rose, and in the center of the massive circular wall structure was was wall Sina.

Pyrrha had made it to the secondary wall in front of Rose. She turned and waited for the rest to arrive. Ruby first, then Weiss and Yang arrived at the same time. They panted and sighed in relief. "We made it" Ruby cracked her back "Let's get inside before any titans show up"

"Right" The three said in unision heading through the gate and running towards wall rose.

Nora and Ren arrived at the secondary wall five minutes after Ruby and the rest did. They were panting heavily but nora didn't stop, she continued and ran through the gate. Ren however did not come with. He instead went to a collapsed house to save a child. But down the road from the gate. There was a titan, an unusual titan. It was plated with an armor so thick that cannon balls couldn't even pierce it. It was just standing there.

The guards started to close the massive gate and Nora screamed "Ren get out of there!"

Ren was lifting up a beam to get a child out from under. The little girl stood and made a run for the gate. She managed to get inside with Nora and hugged her legs. Nora jumped a bit confused but didn't care. She screamed again "REN!"

Ren turned his head and dropped the beam. But the beam landed crushing his foot and trapping him. The titan was on a set course for Ren. Ren turned and saw the titan the looked at Nora. He smiled and mouthed the words "I love you" and with the the titan grabbed ren and bit him crushing his spine and ripping him in half.

Nora screeched tears rolling down her cheeks as the gates close. She ran up to the gate pounding on it screaming "REN! REN!" she eventually stopped and fell to her knees crying her eyes out.

The little girl walked over slowly and sat next to Nora. She sniffled and started crying to. "I lost someone to. I lost my mommy.." she coughed and tears rolled.

Nora turned to the girl and hugged her tightly. "Dont worry honey" she sniffed trying to comfort the child. "I'll watch over you"

The little girl closed her eyes. "Ok...mommy.."


End file.
